Les Êtres de Lumière
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Trois ans ont passé depuis la mort de Daphné, quand Asteria découvre une étrange lettre cachée dans sa bibliothèque. Une lettre que sa sœur n'a jamais ouverte et qui arrive tout droit de Norvège, le pays où dansent de mystérieuses lumières nocturnes...
1. La lettre cachée

**Note d'auteur : Bonjour ! Ouh, ça fait un moment que je n'ai rien publié sur HP, plus de 6 mois, il est temps de remédier à cette absence !**

 **Ceci est ma participation au concours organisé sur HPF par Catie et Julia Erwelin, "Attention au départ". Nous devions faire partir un personnage à l'étranger, lui faire suivre une quête, lui faire rencontrer un local, bref, on nous demandait de l'aventure et du dépaysement ! :D**  
 **J'ai choisi de faire partir Asteria Greengrass au nord du cercle polaire, avec Drago, pour un voyage et une quête que je vous laisse découvrir :)**

 **Asteria est un personnage que j'aime énormément, mais dont je me suis entièrement imaginé le caractère et la vie (hormis son mariage avec Drago), alors pour que vous ne soyez pas paumés, voilà un topo : c'est une ancienne Serdaigle, elle est timide et réservée, elle a grandi dans l'ombre de sa soeur Daphné qui est décédée alors qu'Asteria avait 20 ans. Mais ça n'a pas changé grand-chose pour ses parents, qui ne se sont pas pour autant décidés à voir le potentiel de leur fille cadette, alors Asteria s'est un peu construite toute seule, elle a rencontré Drago et ça a changé pas mal de choses pour elle.**  
 **Mon texte se déroule en septembre 2005, Asteria a 23 ans, Drago en a 25.  
Si vous voulez en lire un peu plus sur elle, ma fic _Une Vie_ est un recueil d'OS sur son histoire, de son enfance à sa vie d'adulte avec Drago :)  
**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

 **PS : Je sais que l'orthographe "Astoria" est vraiment officielle maintenant, dans _The Cursed Child_ c'est celle qui est utilisée, mais pendant un temps, les deux étaient plus ou moins valables, et surtout, Asteria est une déesse grecque, tandis qu'Astoria, ça m'évoque une chaîne d'hôtels et d'électroménager, autant vous dire que mon choix a été vite fait entre les deux x) Mais du coup, je garde "Asteria" maintenant :)**

* * *

Plus de trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis l'accident. Depuis la mort de Daphné.

Asteria constatait chaque jour à quel point cet événement avait bouleversé sa vie, et elle ne pouvait empêcher un étau de culpabilité de lui serrer le coeur lorsqu'elle songeait que sans la chute de Daphné du haut d'une falaise, elle n'aurait jamais rencontré Drago. Elle n'aurait pas tenté de mettre fin à ses jours après avoir compris qu'elle ne serait jamais aussi bien que sa soeur aux yeux de leurs parents. Et Drago ne l'aurait jamais empêchée de sauter du haut de cette même falaise.

Asteria s'assit sur le lit impeccablement fait de sa soeur. Personne n'avait touché à cette pièce depuis la mort de Daphné, et ce serait sûrement toujours le cas si William Greengrass n'était pas tombé malade quelques mois plus tôt. Son épouse, Victoria, n'avait eu d'autre choix que de faire aménager une autre pièce de la maison pour qu'ils puissent y dormir. Sa maladie l'ayant considérablement affaibli, les Médicomages avaient expressément interdit qu'il soit obligé de gravir des volées d'escaliers plusieurs fois par jour. Alors Victoria Greengrass avait choisi la chambre de sa fille aînée adorée, et avait demandé à Asteria de s'occuper de ranger les affaires de Daphné.

Aujourd'hui, la pièce était telle que Daphné l'avait laissée avant de mourir. Impeccablement propre, décorée avec goût, ceux d'une jeune fille de la haute société sorcière élevée dans le luxe et les belles choses. Une grande bibliothèque prenait presque un mur entier de la chambre. Asteria la connaissait comme si c'était la sienne.

Elle se leva et alla y prendre un livre au hasard. Un vieux livre de contes que leur lisait leur père lorsqu'elles étaient petites. Lorsque Daphné avait été trop grande pour ces histoires, il avait cessé de les lire, même à Asteria, pourtant de deux ans sa cadette, décrétant qu'elle aussi était trop grande. Alors Daphné les avait lues à Asteria, en secret, le soir. Toutes les deux se blottissaient dans le grand lit à baldaquin de Daphné, sous les draps de soie, et l'aînée lisait à voix basse tandis que les illustrations s'animaient sous les yeux émerveillés de la cadette.

Asteria feuilleta l'ouvrage, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Les illustrations la saisissaient toujours autant. Elle caressa du doigt le dessin du Sombral doré que l'on ne pouvait voir que si on avait vu naître un enfant. Un de ses contes préférés.

― Asteria ?

La voix de Drago la tira de ses pensées alors qu'il passait la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte, visiblement soucieux de ne pas la déranger.

― Je peux entrer ?

― Bien sûr, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il vint la rejoindre et se glissa derrière elle, l'enlaçant délicatement, une main effleurant son ventre rond. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, entrelaça leurs doigts.

― Tu lui lisais une histoire ? demanda-t-il.

― Non, je regardais ce livre de contes, Daphné me les lisait le soir, quand j'étais petite. Tu les connais ?

Drago prit le livre et regarda le sommaire inscrit en lettres d'or au dos. Il hocha la tête, semblant lui aussi replonger dans quelques souvenirs.

― J'aimais beaucoup celui des deux gamins pauvres qui recueillent un Niffleur abandonné, et qui deviennent riches grâce aux pièces d'or que trouve le Niffleur pour les remercier. La fin heureuse idéale pour un gosse comme moi, à qui on a appris que l'argent apportait le bonheur. Cela dit on ne va pas se mentir, ça y contribue quand même pas mal…

Asteria pouffa de rire au son railleur de la voix de Drago.

― On les lui lira, dit-elle. Tous, et on recommencera. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop grand.

― Et même après on continuera ! ajouta Drago en riant.

Il la serra encore un peu plus contre lui, caressant son ventre avec toute la délicatesse du monde. Elle sentit le relief de son alliance contre sa peau et son regard se posa sur leurs mains liées, leurs deux anneaux scintillant dans la lumière du jour finissant qui filtrait dans la chambre. Ils s'étaient mariés au mois de mai, quatre mois auparavant, et elle était tombée enceinte deux semaines plus tard. Tant de choses avaient changé dans sa vie…

Elle reprit le livre, mais au moment où elle allait le remettre sur son étagère, quelque chose en tomba. Une enveloppe.

― Qu'est-ce que ça fait là-dedans ? dit-elle en se baissant pour la ramasser.

La lettre était adressée à Daphné, dans une écriture qui ne disait rien à Asteria. Elle la retourna. Le cachet de cire venait de… Norvège. Asteria demeura interdite un instant. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un éventuel correspondant norvégien, sa soeur n'avait jamais pris la peine d'apprendre d'autres langues que l'anglais, considérant qu'elle était tellement parlée qu'il était inutile d'en apprendre davantage.

― De qui ça peut bien venir ? murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

― Un élève de Durmstrang peut-être ? suggéra Drago. Je crois me souvenir qu'elle était allée au bal de Noël avec l'un d'entre eux, l'année du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Mais je serais bien infichu de te dire de quelle nationalité il était, il avait simplement un accent épouvantable.

Asteria esquissa un sourire distrait. Oui, ça lui revenait, comment s'appelait ce garçon ? Ça ressemblait à Eric, mais Daphné cassait les pieds de tout le monde avec la prononciation correcte du nom.

― Eirik, souffla Asteria, les souvenirs remontant peu à peu.

Elle continua à regarder l'enveloppe, indécise. Devait-elle l'ouvrir ? Après tout, elle était là pour s'occuper des affaires de Daphné… Théoriquement, elle devait examiner chaque objet pour voir où le ranger… Sans réfléchir davantage, dévorée par la curiosité, Asteria prit sa baguette et déchira proprement l'enveloppe, encore intacte. Daphné avait-elle seulement lu cette lettre ? Elle déplia le parchemin et en lut la date. _14 mai 2002_. Deux jours avant le décès de Daphné.

Asteria se figea, aussitôt elle revit passer cette journée du 16 mai. La lettre avait été déposée dans la matinée, alors qu'elle et Daphné se préparaient pour une balade sur les falaises au nord du comté. Daphné l'avait emportée dans sa chambre, disant qu'elle la lirait plus tard.

Un plus tard qui n'était jamais venu. Et c'était donc là qu'elle l'avait rangée. Pourquoi ?

Elle sentit la main de Drago se crisper sur son épaule, lui aussi avait dû repérer la date. Daphné avait été sa camarade de classe, il ne l'avait pas forcément portée dans son coeur mais n'avait pas pu rester indifférent à son décès.

Asteria se dirigea vers le lit et s'y assit, encore un peu abasourdie. Drago la rejoignit avec le livre et s'assit près d'elle. Alors elle déplia totalement la lettre, écrite en anglais, et en commença la lecture à voix haute.

― _Chère Miss Daphné Greengrass,_

 _Comme promis par mon petit-fils, je vous écris au sujet de ce voyage que vous prévoyez dans notre belle Norvège. Eirik m'a parlé de la destination particulière que vous recherchiez, et je pense pouvoir vous indiquer celle qui correspond à ce que vous voulez observer._

 _Je vis sur l'île de Moskenesøya, dans l'archipel des îles Lofoten, bien au nord du cercle polaire. L'île de Mosken, tout près, est habitée par plusieurs sorciers, cependant il s'agit d'une terre très isolée et plutôt austère. Je vous propose plutôt un rorbu dans la partie de Moskenesøya dissimulée aux Moldus et habitée par les sorciers._

 _L'endroit est calme, et le départ de Portoloins pour Mosken est à seulement deux heures de marche - on ne peut pas y transplaner, les Norvégiens à Crête qui vivent à côté repèrent très vite le bruit du transplanage et l'équipe de Régulation des Incidents Magiques doit chaque année intervenir pour éviter de regrettables accidents. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, a priori ils ne s'approchent pas des lieux d'habitation._

 _Je vous attends donc dans quatre mois, pour la première lune d'automne._

 _Sincères salutations,_

 _Olaf Iversen,_  
 _Dénicheurs de Botrucs depuis 1867_

Un petit silence se fit lorsqu'Asteria eut terminé sa lecture. Puis…

― Dénicheurs de Botrucs ?!

― Des Norvégiens à Crête ?!

Et ils éclatèrent de rire. C'était tellement inattendu de pouvoir rire ainsi après avoir lu la dernière lettre adressée à Daphné qu'Asteria eut du mal à s'arrêter. Elle croisa le regard de Drago, qui semblait ravi de la voir aussi détendue, alors qu'elle avait appréhendé l'épreuve de débarrasser la chambre de Daphné depuis que sa mère le lui avait demandé.

― J'ignorais complètement qu'elle prévoyait un voyage là-bas, dit-elle. Elle voulait y observer quelque chose en particulier, apparemment.

― Les dragons ?

― Je ne pense pas, les animaux n'ont jamais fait partie de ses passions, elle a vite fui le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques à Poudlard. Elle n'avait même pas de hibou, ça lui donnait des allergies, elle m'a même donné la chouette que nos parents lui ont offerte pour ses dix-sept ans.

― C'est vrai qu'elle appréciait très moyennement lorsqu'un chat ou un hibou osait s'introduire dans notre salle commune, je la revois piquer sa crise pour les poils blancs que le chat de Blaise avait laissés sur son uniforme, fit Drago avec un sourire moqueur. Je crois n'avoir plus jamais revu ce pauvre chat dans notre salle commune après cet épisode…

Asteria pouffa de rire, elle n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer la scène.

Elle reporta son attention sur la lettre et la relut en silence. Il s'agissait donc du grand-père du garçon avec lequel elle était allée au bal de Noël, Asteria n'aurait pas imaginé qu'ils resteraient en contact. Daphné n'en avait d'ailleurs jamais parlé à leurs parents, pas même à sa petite soeur. Il y avait fort à parier que ce Eirik était loin d'avoir le statut de sang requis pour prétendre être accepté par William et Victoria Greengrass.

Olaf Iversen avait sans doute attendu Daphné, sans jamais recevoir la moindre nouvelle. Il n'avait pas renvoyé de lettre, ou bien elles avaient été interceptées par leurs parents, mais c'était peu probable.

― La première lune d'automne… répéta-t-elle à mi-voix.

― Il doit parler de l'équinoxe, dit Drago. Le professeur Sinistra aimait bien utiliser ce genre d'expression à Poudlard, tu ne te souviens pas ?

― Si, si… Mais je viens de réaliser que cette première lune est dans une semaine.

Elle demeura silencieuse, la main de Drago se glissa dans la sienne. Elle vit qu'il feuilletait le livre de contes d'un air distrait.

― Tu lis lequel ? demanda-t-elle.

― Oh, aucun, c'est juste à cette page que se trouvait l'enveloppe, je regardais l'illustration.

Asteria se pencha vers le livre, un sourire se peignit sur son visage. _Les Êtres de Lumière_ , son conte préféré. Combien de fois en avait-elle réclamé la lecture à Daphné ? Elle caressa du doigt les volutes dorées qui dansaient sur un ciel bleu nuit et laissa son esprit divaguer vers ses souvenirs, vers une soirée, dix-sept ans plus tôt…

 _― Tu me le relis ?_

 _Daphné referma le livre avec un petit sourire de grande, elle faisait toujours sa grande quand elle lisait des histoires à Asteria._

 _― Non, demain soir si tu veux. Il faut que tu retournes dormir avant que Mère te voie !_

 _Asteria fronça le nez et se cacha sous l'édredon._

 _― Je ne sors pas si tu ne me le relis pas ! dit-elle d'une voix étouffée._

 _Daphné pouffa de rire et se jeta sur l'édredon pour chatouiller Asteria qui se tortilla en riant aux éclats._

 _― Chut ! souffla Daphné. On va se faire repérer !_

 _― Lis-moi l'histoire !_

 _― Non, demain soir !_

 _― Alors emmène-moi voir les êtres de lumière !_

 _Daphné sauta au bas de son lit avec la légèreté d'un chat et se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque. Asteria sortit de sa cachette et descendit du lit, plus pataude - toujours plus pataude que sa gracieuse grande soeur. Daphné revint vers elle avec un gros livre relié. Elle l'ouvrit sur le lit et se mit à le feuilleter rapidement._

 _― Moins vite, j'arrive pas à lire moi, protesta Asteria._

 _― Attends, je cherche un truc._

 _Enfin elle sembla le trouver._

 _― Là ! dit-elle en lui montrant une page. Regarde._

 _― Au… Aur… Ordre… Non…_

 _― Aurore Boréale, l'interrompit Daphné. Père m'a dit que c'était ce dont parlait le conte. De grandes lumières dans le ciel._

 _― Et ça existe ? souffla Asteria, les yeux écarquillés._

 _Daphné acquiesça avec un grand sourire. Asteria admira les images animées, en noir et blanc. Des lumières qui dansaient dans le ciel…_

 _― Je veux aller les voir ! Demain on va les voir !_

 _― Non, regarde, il faut aller là où il fait très froid pour voir des aurores boréales._

 _Elle tourna les pages jusqu'à tomber sur un planisphère, et lui montra les différentes lignes imaginaires._

 _― Là tu as l'équateur, et là les tropiques, il fait très très chaud entre les tropiques et l'équateur. Mais tout là-haut, tu as le cercle polaire, et là il fait très froid, il y a même des mois où il ne fait jamais jour, et d'autres où il ne fait jamais nuit. C'est là-haut qu'on peut voir les aurores boréales. Père m'a dit qu'à l'école de Durmstrang, ils en voient parfois._

 _― Tu sais toujours tout…_

 _― C'est marqué, là, quand tu sauras lire toi aussi tu sauras tout !_

 _Asteria essaya sans succès de déchiffrer le paragraphe écrit en tout petit sous l'image d'aurore boréale. Les lettres se mélangeaient, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre quoique ce soit. C'était si difficile d'apprendre à lire…_

 _― Non, moi je suis bête, marmonna Asteria, Grand-mère l'a dit._

 _― Grand-mère est un vieil hippogriffe mal embouché !_

 _Les deux soeurs pouffèrent de rire. Daphné tendit sa jolie main fine à sa soeur qui y glissa sa petite main potelée._

 _― Quand on sera grandes, on ira voir les êtres de lumière, Asteria, je te le promets ! On ira là où il fait toujours nuit, et on ira voir des aurores boréales !_

 _Asteria acquiesça avec un grand sourire dévoilant deux incisives manquantes, et serra la main de sa grande soeur dans la sienne._

― Asteria ?

La voix de Drago la sortit de ses pensées. Elle regarda sa main, presque surprise de ne pas y trouver celle de Daphné. Sa grande soeur, si parfaite aux yeux de leurs parents, si intelligente, douée en tout, belle, élégante… Mais avec Asteria, elle avait toujours laissé tomber son masque de jeune fille élégante et froide. Bien sûr, elles s'étaient disputées, très souvent même. Et Daphné n'avait jamais détesté être adulée de leurs parents et du monde qui l'entourait. Mais elle avait protégé Asteria, elle s'était occupée d'elle, elle l'avait souvent consolée, fait rire…

Et elle lui avait promis d'aller voir les êtres de lumière. Là-haut, au nord, là où il fait si froid, là où le soleil ne se lève pas pendant si longtemps…

Asteria déplia de nouveau la lettre, le souffle rapide, le coeur battant. Elle commençait à comprendre… « _la destination particulière que vous recherchiez_ » … « _celle qui correspond à ce que vous voulez observer_ » … « _bien au nord du cercle polaire_ » …

― Drago, souffla-t-elle. Drago, je sais ce que voulait voir Daphné.

Il la regarda, l'air un peu inquiet, mais l'enjoignit à continuer d'un hochement de tête.

― Elle voulait voir des aurores boréales. Des êtres de lumière. Et elle voulait m'emmener avec elle…

Asteria sentit ses lèvres trembler mais elle serra les dents pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Drago passa un bras autour de ses épaules, un peu maladroit, son regard était encore plus inquiet. Ils demeurèrent silencieux un moment, tandis qu'Asteria relisait la lettre en clignant fréquemment des yeux pour en chasser les larmes. Ce fut Drago qui rompit le silence.

― Tu m'as dit que l'équinoxe est dans une semaine, c'est bien ça ?

Asteria hocha la tête.

― Alors il faut que tu y ailles. Il faut que tu ailles en Norvège.

― Drago, soupira-t-elle, je suis enceinte de quatre mois… Un aussi long voyage en Portoloin, c'est déconseillé pour les sorcières enceintes, tu le sais bien. S'il arrivait quelque chose au bébé…

― Oh, mais il ne lui arrivera rien, puisque je viens avec toi.

Asteria leva des yeux embués vers lui, stupéfaite.

― Tu viendrais avec moi ? Toi, qui détestes voyager ? Et le Ministère ? Ils ont besoin de toi…

― Ma chérie, en ce moment je ne vois qu'une personne qui ait besoin de moi… C'est ce pauvre vieil Olaf dans sa cabane qui attend depuis trois ans qu'une Greengrass vienne lui rendre visite !

Asteria eut un petit rire et se blottit contre lui. Il resserra son étreinte sur son épaule et caressa doucement son ventre de l'autre main.

― Dès demain, j'appelle le réseau de Portoloins pour organiser ce voyage dans les meilleures conditions possibles, souffla-t-il. Tu n'auras rien à craindre, et le bébé non plus.

Elle acquiesça, une boule dans la gorge mais le sourire aux lèvres. Son regard se posa sur l'illustration du conte, sur les lueurs surnaturelles ondoyant dans le ciel nocturne. Son coeur se mit à battre plus vite. Les êtres de lumière… Elle allait enfin les voir…

* * *

 **Note de fin : Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ** :)

 **Pour la lettre d'Olaf, j'ai considéré qu'en lisant, Asteria corrigeait automatiquement les fautes d'anglais qu'il pouvait faire, mais dans le récit ce genre de précision cassait un peu le rythme, donc voilà des fois que certains se disent que c'est un peu trop bien écrit pour un vieux Norvégien...^^**

 **Et j'aime énormément imaginer Drago tellement amoureux d'Asteria qu'il laisse de côté le sarcasme et la froideur avec elle, mais seulement avec elle. Il n'a que 25 ans, il a réussi à retrouver un emploi au Ministère mais il est évident qu'on doit lui rappeler régulièrement son passé et en profiter pour le tyranniser un peu, donc je ne l'imagine pas du tout devenir aussi aimable avec d'autres personnes qu'elle, pas alors que seulement sept ans se sont écoulés depuis la fin de la guerre. Je pense que ça peut en déranger certains de le voir aussi attentionné et gentil, parce qu'entendons-nous bien, le personnage dans les bouquins est un vrai petit con, mais voilà un peu comment j'explique ce changement de caractère (qui est réservé à Asteria !)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans les prochains jours, la fic en comptera 3, le 3e n'est pas encore écrit mais je vais le terminer ce week-end !**


	2. Olaf Iversen

**Note d'auteur : Voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture :)  
**

* * *

L'atterrissage fut brutal, le réseau de transports magiques avait encore des progrès à faire sur le confort des Portoloins… Asteria grimaça en se relevant, et comme lors de leurs trois précédentes arrivées, Drago se précipita sur elle et la soutint par la taille. En organisant le voyage, ils avaient choisi de le faire en plusieurs étapes, passant par les Pays-Bas, puis le Danemark et Oslo avant d'enfin arriver sur l'île de Moskenesøya.

L'air froid les saisit aussitôt, ils sortirent deux grosses capes de fourrures de leurs sacs, dans lesquelles ils s'enveloppèrent. Et enfin, ils regardèrent autour d'eux.

Asteria écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Ils étaient arrivés sur les rives du Kirkefjord, juste à la frontière entre la zone sorcière et la zone moldue de l'île. Autour d'eux se dressaient des dizaines de petites montagnes dentelées, on se serait cru dans la mâchoire d'un dragon. Le soleil se couchait, alors qu'il n'était pas six heures du soir, et les sommets des montagnes se teintaient d'une douce couleur orangée. Bientôt, on eût dit que de gigantesques flammes les encerclaient, se reflétant dans l'eau du fjord à leurs pieds.

Asteria se sentit soudain minuscule et s'enveloppa dans sa cape. Le soleil commença à disparaître, l'obscurité gagnant. Elle sentit la main de Drago dans la sienne et elle lui adressa un petit sourire, essayant de contrôler les battements de son coeur. Ce n'était pas de la peur… Pas vraiment. Elle avait l'impression d'être au bord d'un gouffre, d'avoir attendu ce moment toute sa vie. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle ressentirait. Peur des souvenirs que cela éveillerait. Alors oui, elle avait peur, et pour autant elle sentait qu'en cet instant, elle n'aurait pu être nulle part ailleurs.

― Je crois que voilà notre guide, souffla Drago en désignant une silhouette qui arrivait vers eux dans le ciel, juchée sur un balai qui tanguait dangereusement. Par mes ancêtres, qu'est-ce que c'est que cet original ?

Asteria pouffa de rire. Elle s'était préparée à devoir remonter régulièrement le moral de Drago pendant ce voyage, et à positiver pour deux. Le connaissant, il se méfierait d'absolument tout ce qui les entourait, à commencer par les autochtones…

― Mrs Malefoy ! s'exclama le sorcier en descendant de son balai avec une étonnante agilité pour son âge avancé.

Il s'avança vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

― Olaf Iversen ! se présenta-t-il en lui serrant vigoureusement la main. Mon petit-fils m'a envoyé vous chercher, il prépare votre _rorbu_.

Son accent était fort mais sa grammaire sans faute, constata Asteria avec un certain soulagement. La lettre qu'il avait écrite à Daphné était nettement moins irréprochable, elle en avait corrigé les fautes en la lisant à voix haute mais elle avait craint d'avoir beaucoup de mal à communiquer avec Olaf s'il se débrouillait aussi mal à l'oral qu'à l'écrit. Heureusement, en trois ans il avait pu se perfectionner.

― Enchantée, Asteria Malefoy, répondit-elle en souriant, gagnée par son enthousiasme. Et mon mari, Drago Malefoy.

Elle avisa deux balais derrière lui mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Drago s'avança vers Olaf, le visage fermé et froid :

—Dites-moi, ces balais, vous n'imaginez tout de même pas nous faire voyager dessus ?

Asteria leva les yeux au ciel et émit un vif soupir.

― Drago, arrête, siffla-t-elle.

― Non, je regrette, tu es enceinte, ce serait dangereux de…

Mais Olaf l'interrompit avec un sourire bienveillant.

― Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Malefoy, j'ai été averti de cela, un des balais a été équipé d'un sortilège de Coussinage avancé. Mrs Malefoy, vous ne risquez rien, c'est sans danger pour vous et votre bébé.

Asteria acquiesça, ce n'était pas l'inconfort lui-même qui la gênait, c'était plutôt le moyen de transport… Elle gardait un souvenir particulièrement désagréable de ses cours de Vol de première année, et n'était jamais remontée sur un balai depuis. Drago sembla cependant rassuré par ce qu'avait dit Olaf et vint à son secours :

― Tu monteras avec moi sur ce balai-là, alors, dit-il d'une voix douce. On mettra les bagages sur l'autre, ça te va ?

Elle acquiesça, une petite boule d'appréhension dans le ventre. Elle avait beau avoir une confiance totale en les compétences de Drago en Quidditch, elle aurait presque préféré chevaucher un Norvégien à Crête…

― Donnez-moi vos valises, dit Olaf, toujours souriant dans sa barbe blanche. Le voyage ne sera pas long, mais nous évitons de transplaner par ici, à cause…

― … des dragons, le coupa Drago, blanc comme un linge dans la froide lueur du jour qui déclinait. Nous le savons oui… Et… ils sont nombreux par ici ?

Il avait pris un ton beaucoup trop assuré et pompeux pour espérer être crédible, Asteria vit les yeux d'Olaf pétiller quand il comprit que le sorcier richement vêtu et au port altier face à lui n'était absolument pas à l'aise dans cet environnement inconnu.

― Oh, quelques dizaines… dit-il. Ils restent entre eux en général, mais il parfois des jeunes partent à l'aventure et lorsque leurs mères se lancent à leur poursuite… il vaut mieux rester hors de leur portée…

Drago hocha la tête et Asteria se retint de rire. Les rares expériences de Drago avec des créatures magiques s'étaient rarement révélées sympathiques, de ce qu'il lui avait raconté. Inutile de dire qu'il avait épluché plusieurs guides de faune et flore magique de la Norvège avant leur départ, et garni leurs valises de différents artefacts de protection, achetés dans un magasin spécialisé dans l'exploration de régions dangereuses peuplées de créatures classées XXXXX par le ministère de la Magie.

― Oh, nous sommes habitués, dit Drago d'une voix qui tendait un peu trop vers les aigus, nous avons vu bien pire, nous étions à Poudlard lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, les Norvégiens à Crête font pâle figure face aux Verts Gallois ou aux Magyars à Pointes…

― Mon petit-fils y était aussi, dit Olaf. Il est revenu en disant la même chose que vous. Deux semaines plus tard, il est revenu avec son fond de pantalon carbonisé, après avoir voulu jouer au fanfaron avec un Norvégien à Crête…

Drago ne répondit rien mais Asteria le sentit lui serrer douloureusement la main.

― Si nous y allions ? dit-elle d'une voix enjouée pour détourner l'attention d'Olaf du teint livide de Drago.

Olaf installa les valises sur le balai laissé vacant, Asteria s'approcha du second avec réticence. Drago la prit délicatement par la taille et la souleva pour l'asseoir en amazone sur le balai qui flottait à environ un mètre du sol. Puis il se hissa juste derrière elle, agrippa le manche avec assurance et la serra contre lui par la taille tandis qu'elle passait un bras derrière son cou. Il fallait l'avouer, elle avait vécu des choses plus désagréables…

― En avant ! claironna Olaf en décollant, entraînant le balai à valises derrière lui.

Drago se lança à sa suite, prenant visiblement un malin plaisir à faire démonstration de son aisance sur un balai à côté du vieux sorcier qui tentait tant bien que mal de garder son équilibre. Blottie contre Drago, Asteria en profita pour regarder le paysage, époustouflée. Ils s'élevaient de plusieurs mètres dans les airs, pour échapper aux vents froids qui s'engouffraient dans le fjord. Elle se vit alors dépasser les sommets dentelés, monter encore, elle s'agrippa davantage à Drago par réflexe.

Le soleil avait disparu à l'horizon, mais il ne faisait pas trop sombre. À l'ouest, le ciel était encore bleu clair, tandis qu'il virait au noir d'encre à l'est. Ils se dirigeaient vers le nord-est du fjord, et lorsqu'ils eurent franchi une crête de montagnes, ils perdirent de l'altitude, plongeant vers un lac noir. Olaf n'avait pas menti, le voyage avait été court.

Ils se posèrent sur une petite piste d'atterrissage, juste au bord du lac. Drago la prit dans ses bras pour la faire descendre du balai. S'il n'y avait pas eu Olaf, elle lui aurait sûrement demandé de la garder comme cela, serrée contre lui, lui donnant l'impression de ne pas peser plus lourd qu'une plume.

Elle rejoignit Olaf qui rangeait les balais dans une petite caban au bord du lac. Il leur désigna la rive opposée, au pied de hautes montagnes.

― Là-bas, ce sont les Moldus. La frontière entre nos deux mondes est au milieu du lac. Les sorciers occupent à peu près un quart de l'île, les Moldus ne s'aventurent pas chez nous. Des sorciers sont payés pour publier de faux articles d'exploration sur cette partie de l'île, pour leur faire croire qu'elle est régulièrement arpentée et n'a aucun secret.

Asteria hocha la tête, amusée. Les Moldus étaient si naïfs…

― Venez, je vais vous conduire à votre _rorbu_ , et je vous expliquerai comment va se dérouler votre séjour. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire…

Asteria s'apprêtait à le suivre quand la main de Drago la retint un peu. Il avait l'air inquiet.

― Asteria… Je n'ai jamais pensé à te le demander avant mais… c'est quoi un _rorbu_ ?

― C'est une plaisanterie ?!

Et cette fois, Asteria ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire. La tête que faisait Drago sur le seuil du _rorbu_ était absolument impayable.

― Non, c'est un _rorbu_ monsieur, dit Olaf tout à fait sérieusement.

Saisir le sarcasme et l'ironie faisaient encore partie de ses lacunes… Asteria se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Drago, encore sous le choc. Il y avait de quoi. Un _rorbu_ était une cabane de pêcheur, dont la surface habitable devait être plus petite que les toilettes du Manoir Malefoy. Posée sur pilotis, sur des rochers juste au bord du lac, voisine d'autres _rorbu_ , la petite maison avait pour Asteria un charme sans pareil. Certes elle était petite, bien que dotée d'un petit sortilège d'extension propre à beaucoup d'habitations magiques, mais elle était décorée avec goût et on ne faisait pas plus typique comme logement.

― C'est… c'est minuscule… marmonna Drago bien que radouci par le baiser d'Asteria.

― Ce n'est que pour quelques jours voyons, et nous ne sommes que deux !

― Deux et demi, grommela-t-il en regardant son ventre non sans un sourire un peu idiot comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait du bébé.

Olaf sourit et les invita à entrer poser leurs valises. Drago soupira et prit les deux grosses valises avec un son air le plus fier et conquérant, on aurait dit un coq gardant sa basse-cour et Asteria pouffa de rire.

Ils s'assirent tous les trois à la petite table en bois, au milieu de la pièce principale, après qu'Olaf eut fait bouillir de l'eau pour le thé. La chambre à coucher était une petite pièce au fond, très agréable et bien chauffée. La salle de bain était à droite de l'entrée, propre et lumineuse.

― Nous les sorciers nous aimons notre confort, dit Olaf, j'ai vu des _rorbu_ de Moldus… Ça ne donne pas envie, tout est dans la même pièce et les toilettes sont une toute petite pièce avec une minuscule lunette en bois qui donne juste au-dessus de l'eau… A-t-on idée de s'asseoir là-dessus, pour risquer de se faire happer les parties génitales par je ne sais quelle bestiole !

― Parce que vous appelez ça du confort… maugréa Drago en jetant un air dédaigneux à la petite kitchenette. Daphné se serait enfuie en courant, ça j'en suis sûr, ajouta-t-il à l'attention d'Asteria qui eut un petit rire approbateur.

Olaf dut comprendre qu'ils parlaient de la soeur d'Asteria, puisqu'il se lança aussitôt dans les explications qu'elle attendait impatiemment.

― Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir de si terribles nouvelles concernant votre soeur, Mrs Malefoy, dit-il d'une voix plus sombre. Lorsque vous m'avez écrit pour me dire qu'elle était décédée… Mon petit-fils n'en savait rien non plus, ça l'a beaucoup attristé.

― Mes parents ne savaient pas qu'elle était en contact avec lui, ils n'ont jamais su qu'ils devaient vous prévenir, répondit Asteria. J'espérais que vous vous souviendriez d'elle, même trois ans plus tard…

― Je n'aurais jamais pu oublier, elle avait l'air si enthousiaste pour ce voyage dans les lettres qu'elle envoyait à Eirik, je me suis douté qu'il y avait eu un problème quand nous n'avons plus eu de nouvelles, mais nous n'avons jamais écrit. Nous n'étions pas des proches de votre famille, et nous ne voulions pas nous mêler de ce qui ne nous regarde pas…

Olaf paraissait sincèrement peiné et Asteria comprit combien cela avait dû être douloureux pour lui d'apprendre la mort de Daphné, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais connue. Combien il avait dû se sentir coupable de n'avoir pas envoyé ses condoléances.

― Mais vous êtes là, dit-il plus gaiement. Et j'en suis heureux. Votre soeur parlait beaucoup de vous, et de votre envie de voir les êtres de lumière, comme vous les appelez.

― Je sais que ce ne sont pas…

― Oh madame, ne cherchez pas à rationaliser. Les rêves sont la plus grande magie de ce monde, et dans un pays comme le nôtre, où chaque être vivant, chaque élément a son dieu mythique, il faut laisser votre esprit s'ouvrir. Si ce sont des êtres de lumière que vous voulez voir, alors vous en verrez.

Asteria sourit, le coeur battant. Elle avait craint un instant que le vieux sorcier la prenne pour une sotte gamine pleine de rêves infantiles.

― Mon petit-fils vous emmènera demain au point de départ des Portoloins pour l'île de Mosken. Il y a deux heures de marche d'ici, pour éviter de se faire repérer par les Norvégiens à Crête qui vivent dans les montagnes au sud du lac.

― On ne peut pas y aller en balai ? risqua Drago.

― Oh non, pas dans cette partie de l'île ! Les vents y sont beaucoup trop violents, ils s'engouffrent entre les montagnes et dans les fjords, vous risqueriez de vous faire rabattre contre la pierre et on vous ramasserait à la petite cuillère…

― Je suis un très bon…

― Nous irons donc à pied, coupa Asteria avec un sourire.

Drago se renfrogna un peu mais ne dit rien. Elle enjoignit Olaf à poursuivre.

― Le Portoloin vous emmènera sur l'île de Mosken, qui est complètement isolée au milieu de l'océan. Pas de lumières des villes, pas de bruits… Et aucun Moldu, puisque pour eux, l'île est inhabitée. Les sorciers eux-mêmes n'y restent pas longtemps, en général, tant elle est austère et isolée. C'est un grand rocher au milieu de l'eau dont on ne peut pas faire grand-chose… Quelques astronomes y ont établi des logements saisonniers mais les visiteurs n'y restent généralement pas plus d'une nuit.

― Et nous sommes obligés d'y aller en Portoloin ? demanda Drago. Asteria, ce n'est peut-être pas très prudent d'enchaîner autant de voyages brutaux comme ça…

― Si cette île a été mise sous contrôle magique, ce n'est pas anodin, monsieur, dit calmement Olaf. Au nord, il y a ce que l'on appelle le Moskstraumen. Un endroit où se rencontrent plusieurs courants marins, qui semble calme en surface, ce qui le rend d'autant plus dangereux. Si les Moldus ne le présentent que comme cela, nous les sorciers savons très bien ce qu'il abrite, et ce qui entraîne les malheureux qui s'y risquent en pensant en réchapper.

― Un kraken, dit Drago d'une voix étrangement rauque.

Asteria tourna vers lui un regard stupéfait.

― Je l'ai lu, dans un des livres sur les créatures magiques de la région. Ils parlaient d'un kraken que personne n'avait encore jamais pu capturer, et qui engloutissait les bateaux se risquant sur son territoire. Ce n'est pas une légende ?

Il semblait terrifié, son teint était blême. Asteria lui prit la main et la serra.

― Non, répondit Olaf. Il y a bien un kraken au nord de Mosken. Au fond d'un gigantesque abysse, qui ne s'ouvre que lorsqu'il sort de sa cachette pour chasser. Certains auteurs moldus l'ont aperçu. Ou du moins ont aperçu son antre, le tourbillon infernal qui apparaît et s'ouvre sur un trou noir et sans fond. Un certain Edgar Allan Poe, qui a été mis sous étroite surveillance par le comité du Secret magique d'ailleurs…

― Et… il sort souvent ? demanda Asteria.

― Rarement, madame, ne vous en faites pas, vous ne le verrez pas. Les Moldus évitent soigneusement cette zone, tout comme les sorciers, il n'a pas grand-chose à se mettre sous la dent. Mais que quelqu'un s'approche, et il se réveillera…

― Aucun risque, gronda Drago.

Ils changèrent bien vite de sujet, Olaf leur expliqua un peu la géographie de l'île de Moskenesøya, les différents fjords et lacs du côté moldu, le territoire des Norvégiens à Crête, et celui des Botrucs, que dans sa famille ils apprennent à capturer de génération en génération. Un travail étroitement lié à la fabrication des baguettes magiques, puisque l'on ne peut couper le bois des arbres que gardent les Botrucs qu'en les délogeant, avant de leur faire reprendre leur place. Olaf expliquait avec fierté qu'il avait travaillé en grande collaboration avec Gregorovitch, le grand fabricant de baguettes, et qu'il lui avait permis d'obtenir des bois très rares et puissants. Ce travail qu'Asteria avait trouvé si drôle en lisant la lettre lui apparaissait maintenant comme fascinant et merveilleux. Ainsi, c'était grâce à des gens comme Olaf que les sorciers pouvaient se procurer des baguettes magiques…

― Je connais bien Ollivander, dit Olaf après qu'ils lui eurent appris d'où venaient leurs baguettes. Un brave homme, il se fournit plutôt dans le sud de l'Europe, et dans les îles britanniques. Gregorovitch aimait le froid des pays du Nord, il savait que cela rendait le bois plus fort et plus résistant, et que les baguettes n'en étaient que meilleures.

Lorsqu'il fit complètement nuit, alors qu'il n'était pas encore huit heures du soir, Olaf prit congé. Il leur rappela qu'Eirik viendrait les chercher le lendemain vers midi pour les emmener à Mosken, sortit et disparut dans l'obscurité. Au loin, un rugissement se fit entendre.

― Un dragon, marmonna Drago en refermant bien vite la porte.

― Il est loin, dit Asteria pour le rassurer, mais il alla se coucher sans dire un mot de plus.

Lorsqu'elle s'allongea à côté de lui, quelques minutes plus tard, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

― J'ai de quoi nous défendre contre le kraken, dit-il, la voix étouffée dans ses cheveux.

Asteria fut secouée d'un petit rire et se blottit encore davantage dans son étreinte.

― Je n'aurais jamais pu venir là sans toi, murmura-t-elle. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas voyager, que tu n'aimes pas les créatures qu'il y a ici, mais tu es venu quand même. Tu dis toujours que tu n'es pas courageux Drago, mais ça, si ce n'est pas du courage je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Regardant par la fenêtre, elle aperçut les étoiles. Le lendemain, ce serait le jour de l'équinoxe d'automne. Le lendemain, elle marcherait dans les pas fantomatiques de Daphné, accomplissant le voyage qu'elles auraient dû faire toutes les deux, il y avait de cela trois ans.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** **Voilà le deuxième chapitre, très descriptif, le dernier sera plus vivant c'est promis :) En tout cas, j'espère vous avoir donné suffisamment de descriptions pour vous faire voyager un peu !**

 **Oui, Drago n'est pas un exemple de courage face aux bestioles magiques, mais ça me paraît on ne peut plus logique le concernant... Si on compte Buck, les Scroutts à Pétards, la petite épopée dans la Forêt Interdite en 1re année, Nagini... les expériences de Drago avec ces bestioles n'ont pas été des plus funs, donc je trouve ça assez logique qu'il ne soit pas à l'aise avec elles.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Le dernier chapitre arrivera mercredi ;)**


	3. Là où dansent les lumières

**Note d'auteur : Et voilà le dernier chapitre ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, je l'ai relu plusieurs fois pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas trop de moments WTF qui auraient pu ne parler qu'à moi, et pas à quelqu'un qui a passé des heures à réfléchir à l'histoire, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop perdus x) **

**Aussi, un conseil, n'allez pas tout de suite lire la traduction des phrases en norvégien dans le texte ! Je les ai mises à la fin, mais le principe d'être dans la tête d'Asteria, c'est d'être aussi paumé qu'elle, et de ne pas trop piger ce qui se passe, bref ça permet de ménager un chouia de suspense (même si je suis nulle pour le suspense et qu'on voit en général venir le moindre de mes rebondissements à 2 km XD)**

 **Et vite fait une précision, le mot "Morfar" que vous allez voir une fois dans le texte signifie "Grand-Père" en norvégien !**

 **Je crois que c'est tout... Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

C'était comme un rêve. Lorsque Asteria sortit du _rorbu_ ce matin-là, vers huit heures, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Mais une nappe de brume surplombait les rives du lac Solbjørnvatnet, s'étendant jusqu'à dix, quinze mètres de la rive. Leur logis sur pilotis semblait posé sur un nuage. C'était si irréel que pour un peu, Asteria aurait posé son pied sur la brume en espérant pouvoir y marcher.

De jour, tout était si différent. Les montagnes qui cerclaient le lac étaient éclairées d'une douce lumière, que l'on aurait observée aux alentours de midi en Angleterre. Le ciel était bleu, quelques nuages le parsemaient. Au-delà de la nappe de brouillard, le lac était d'un bleu intense, l'eau paraissait si pure… Asteria caressa son ventre, rêveuse. Elle entendit à peine Drago se glisser derrière elle pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser dans le cou.

― Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il.

― Mieux que toi je crois, dit-elle en riant.

― J'ai le dos détruit, je crois que j'aurais moins mal après m'être pris un Cognard…

Il n'avait cessé de remuer toute la nuit, de grogner d'inconfort, tandis qu'elle avait dormi comme un bébé, à peine dérangée par son agitation nocturne. Ils passèrent un long moment à observer la brume se dissiper lentement. De nombreux oiseaux qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus en Angleterre nichaient près du lac. Plus le soleil montait, plus ils étaient nombreux, bavards, plongeant dans le lac pour en ressortir avec un poisson encore frétillant dans le bec.

Vers midi, comme prévu, un jeune homme un peu plus âgé que Drago se présenta à leur porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ils se tenaient prêts, chaudement vêtus de capes. Drago avait passé la matinée à remplir un sac de tous les équipements de défense possible, atteignant presque la limite du sortilège d'Extension qu'il avait jeté.

― Eirik Iversen ! dit le jeune homme en leur serrant vigoureusement la main.

Il était d'un enthousiasme contagieux, et Asteria lui rendit sa poignée de main avec jovialité. Mais lorsque le regard d'Eirik s'attarda sur son visage, il perdit un peu de son sourire.

― Vous lui ressemblez tellement… dit-il dans un souffle.

Asteria se mordit la lèvre. Elle ressentit un pincement au coeur à l'idée qu'elle avait totalement ignoré cet aspect de la vie de sa soeur. Elle ne s'était jamais intéressée aux histoires de coeur de sa soeur, ou du moins avait tenté de ne pas le faire, pour ne pas prendre conscience du quasi-néant de sa propre vie sentimentale. Eirik et elle avaient dû être beaucoup plus proches que ce qu'elle croyait…

Il vérifia rapidement qu'ils étaient correctement équipés, plaisanta sur les dragons à éviter pendant leur périple, et finalement ils partirent. Asteria se félicita d'avoir pris de bonnes chaussures de marches, car si le dénivelé n'était pas très important, le sol restait irrégulier et elle n'était plus la seule personne à qui une chute pourrait causer des dommages désormais.

Ils marchèrent pendant près d'une heure, le soleil brillait sans les brûler. Eirik s'arrêtait régulièrement pour les attendre, leur montrant différentes espèces de fleurs ou d'oiseaux, qui passionnaient Asteria. Drago semblait un peu plus préoccupé par les grognements très lointains qu'ils entendaient, bien qu'Eirik lui eût assuré que les dragons ne venaient jamais dans cette partie de l'île et qu'ils ne s'approcheraient pas de leur territoire pendant le trajet.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au bord d'un fjord, dont le fond semblait couvert d'un sable d'une blancheur éclatante.

― Ne tentez surtout pas de descendre, dit Eirik comme s'il avait capté ses pensées. Ce n'est pas du sable, c'est de l'écume. L'eau est profonde dessous…

Elle acquiesça, le coeur battant, et recula contre Drago. Eirik exécuta à nouveau de savants mouvements de baguette et un bateau émergea alors de l'écume. La mousse blanche qui le recouvrait le faisait ressembler à un nuage, songea Asteria. Eirik le nettoya aussitôt, révélant une barque en bois foncé.

― Je croyais que nous irions sur Mosken en Portoloin ? dit Drago.

― C'est le cas, mais le départ des Portoloins se fait sur la petite île que vous voyez là-bas, il faut près d'une heure pour y aller en bateau, la mer est souvent agitée.

― Et on ne peut pas…

― … transplaner ? le coupa Eirik avec un sourire. Morfar m'avait dit que vous diriez ça. Non, on ne peut pas, vous n'êtes pas en Angleterre ici, les sorciers vivent en cohabitation avec les dragons et beaucoup d'autres créatures, et on ne pratique pas la magie de la même façon. Jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps, on allait sur Mosken en bateau, mais le Ministère a fait installer ce départ de Portoloins pour les pauvres touristes habitués à leur confort…

Il eut un petit sourire moqueur qui déplut visiblement fortement à Drago.

― C'est une question de sécurité, ma femme est enceinte et…

― Et le bateau est bien moins nocif pour le bébé que le transplanage, répondit Eirik. C'est amusant, Daphné était comme ça, elle aussi, elle ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse se passer de la rapidité de déplacement dont vous bénéficiez en Angleterre. Ici, on ne vit pas aussi rapidement, on prend le temps.

Asteria prit la main de Drago dans la sienne et lui sourit. Ils grimpèrent dans la barque qui était venue se coller à la roche. D'un coup de baguette, Eirik la fit avancer, et elle descendit lentement jusqu'à aller se poser sur les flots, au-delà de la nappe d'écume. Ils restèrent silencieux tandis que le bateau fendait paisiblement les flots. Asteria gravait dans son esprit les paysages qui s'offraient à elle, minuscule petite humaine au milieu de ces murs de pierre âgés de plusieurs millénaires.

Ils sortirent du fjord et se retrouvèrent en mer. Celle-ci était calme, ils n'étaient que peu secoués. Finalement, Eirik brisa le silence :

― Asteria, j'aimerais savoir… Daphné m'a parlé d'un conte dans beaucoup de ces lettres. Elle disait que c'était ce qui motivait sa venue ici. Elle disait que vous vouliez voir les êtres de lumière, là où le soleil ne se lève jamais.

― C'est mal parti, grogna Drago, il fait jour.

― La nuit polaire n'a lieu qu'en décembre, même si les jours raccourcissent beaucoup dès fin octobre. Mais ce sont les jeunes aurores boréales de l'année qui sont les plus belles… Celles qui apparaissent après le jour polaire d'été.

Il se tourna vers Asteria, l'oeil pétillant.

― De quoi parle ce conte, précisément, Asteria ?

Elle eut un sourire rêveur, plongeant dans ses souvenirs. La voix de Daphné retentit dans sa mémoire, elle s'en fit l'écho.

― C'est l'histoire d'un petit garçon, orphelin, commença-t-elle. Personne ne voulut le recueillir, lorsque ses parents moururent de la Dragoncelle, alors il apprit à se débrouiller. Il vécut dans les forêts, tout seul. Il était malheureux comme les pierres. Il faisait un peu de magie, ça lui permettait de se chauffer la nuit, quand il avait froid, ou d'attraper des fruits haut dans les arbres.

« Il voyageait, sans s'installer nulle part, et puis un jour, il arriva dans un grand pays, très froid. Il faisait si froid que le peu de magie qu'il avait appris à faire tout seul ne suffisait quasiment plus à le réchauffer ou le nourrir. Le soleil ne se levait jamais dans ce pays, il faisait toujours tellement froid, et il était si seul…

Elle s'interrompit un instant, les deux hommes étaient pendus à ses lèvres tandis qu'elle racontait. Avec un sourire, elle poursuivit :

― Mais alors qu'il arpentait de grandes plaines enneigées, sous un ciel sans étoiles, une ombre surgit devant lui. Un monstre, gigantesque. La créature était dotée de multiples bras, autant qu'il en faudrait pour voler toutes les étoiles du ciel, d'ailleurs c'était peut-être à cause d'elle qu'il fait aussi nuit, peut-être avait-elle volé aussi le soleil…

« Le petit garçon était terrifié, et il sentit sa dernière heure venue. Mais au moment où la créature s'apprêtait à le dévorer… le ciel s'illumina soudain de grandes flammes, immenses. De toute part, elles surgirent, embrasant la plaine de leur clarté. L'enfant mit quelques instants à comprendre que ces flammes étaient en réalité des géants de lumière. Par centaines, ces guerriers descendirent sur terre et encerclèrent le monstre. L'ombre ne pouvait pas combattre autant de lumière, et plus ils s'amoncelaient, plus le monstre rapetissait, jusqu'à totalement disparaître.

« Les êtres de lumières se tournèrent alors vers l'enfant, encore ébloui par leur éclat. Leurs visages étaient bienveillants, et soudain, il entendit des appels. Se retournant, il vit arriver un couple et leurs trois enfants. Le père et la mère se précipitèrent vers lui, jamais ils n'auraient pu le voir sans cette soudaine lumière. Ils décidèrent aussitôt de l'adopter. Alors qu'ils repartaient vers leur maison, l'enfant se rendit compte que la nuit était revenue. Les êtres de lumière étaient retournés d'où ils étaient venus. Mais une chose avait changé : les étoiles étaient revenues dans le ciel, l'ombre les avait libérées. Entouré de sa nouvelle famille, le petit garçon se promit de toujours se souvenir que même dans les plus profondes ténèbres pouvait naître la lumière.

Elle se tut, soudain replongée dans ses souvenirs. Il lui sembla que ce n'était qu'aujourd'hui qu'elle comprenait la véritable signification du conte. Et elle comprenait pourquoi elle l'avait tant aimé, étant petite, bien que n'en comprenant pas la morale…

Drago sembla saisir ses pensées car il lui prit la main et lui adressa un petit sourire maladroit.

― Voilà pourquoi Daphné voulait tant venir ici… murmura Eirik comme pour lui-même.

Ils arrivèrent sur la petite île de départ des Portoloins vers deux heures de l'après-midi, et le soleil était déjà bas sur l'horizon. Dans quatre heures il serait couché. Drago descendit le premier du bateau pour aider Asteria. Olaf les attendait, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

― Eirik va vous accompagner sur Mosken, dit-il. Je ne suis là que pour régler quelques derniers détails avec lui.

Il se tourna vers son petit-fils, l'air soudain sérieux.

― _Husk at, hun er gravid, jeg vil at hun skal bli såret_ , dit-il avec gravité. _Heller ikke ham._ *

― _Ikke bekymre deg. Det er ingen risiko. Du vet hvorfor Daphne ønsket å komme hit, répondit Eirik. Hun visste om... dyret._ *

Asteria tendit l'oreille, elle était sûre d'avoir entendu le prénom de sa soeur. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'ils n'avaient rien voulu leur cacher, ils auraient parlé en anglais… Instinctivement, sa main se posa sur son ventre, et elle essaya de se persuader qu'ils ne risquaient rien.

― _Det er en dårlig idé..._ * marmonna Olaf.

― _Alt vil bli bra. Den første månen av høsten... Du vet hva det betyr._ *

Olaf grogna un peu mais sembla abandonner le combat contre son petit-fils. Drago avait été trop occupé à revérifier son sac d'équipement pour prêter attention à l'étrange dialogue, et lorsqu'il se dirigea vers Olaf pour lui demander si ce harpon à fusées suffirait à les protéger contre un hippogriffe enragé, elle s'approcha d'Eirik.

― Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

― Mon grand-père n'est pas favorable à ce voyage. Et je ne l'étais que moyennement aussi, jusqu'à ce que vous racontiez cette histoire. Vous devez faire ce voyage. Je viens de le comprendre. Et j'aurais dû en parler à mon grand-père plus tôt, il aurait contacté Daphné plus vite, et vous auriez eu le temps de venir avant…

Il se tut, la mâchoire crispée, les poings serrés. Asteria posa une main sur son bras robuste et lui adressa un doux sourire.

― L'important, c'est que nous soyons venus.

― Il était essentiel que vous veniez aujourd'hui, reprit Eirik. Je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi. Daphné savait, c'est pour cela qu'elle a tenu à venir aux îles Lofoten et pas ailleurs en Norvège.

Asteria acquiesça, encore confuse. Mais elle savait que ni Olaf ni Eirik n'avait de mauvaises intentions. Le grand-père leur fit d'ailleurs signe de venir, leur Portoloin partait dans une demi-heure.

― Ça va aller ? souffla Drago.

― Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est un court trajet.

Ils réglèrent les derniers détails de leur arrivée sur Mosken avec Olaf, qui leur fournit notamment une grande tente ainsi que quelques vivres, bien que toutes les réserves préparées par Drago auraient pu nourrir un régiment. Il s'assura qu'ils étaient chaudement vêtus, leur souhaita bon voyage et enfin, à l'heure prévue, ils s'accrochèrent à la vieille louche rouillée avant de disparaître.

À leur arrivée, Asteria n'avait pas posé le pied par terre que déjà quelqu'un la soutenait pour l'empêcher de tomber.

― J'ai pris le coup de main, dit Drago avec un sourire en la relâchant.

― Je vois ça, bientôt je pourrai atterrir directement dans tes bras ! répondit-elle en riant.

Elle prit alors le temps de regarder autour d'elle et retint son souffle. Ils se trouvaient sur un petit replat de l'île, à moins d'un mètre au-dessus du niveau de la mer. Les vagues venaient frapper la base du rocher, éclaboussant leurs pieds. Un pas de plus et… Asteria recula un peu par réflexe et sentit le bras de Drago se glisser autour de sa taille dans un geste protecteur.

― Venez, il faut monter ! dit joyeusement Eirik en s'élançant avec agilité sur la roche escarpée.

Prévenant, il s'arrêtait régulièrement pour aider ses voyageurs, bien que Drago refusât systématiquement la main qu'il lui tendait. Enfin, ils parvinrent au sommet de la petite île. Le sol était couvert d'une herbe rase, brûlée par le vent et le soleil. Autrefois, les bergers y avaient fait paître leurs moutons. Aujourd'hui, les pauvres bêtes n'auraient plus rien à manger.

― C'est le meilleur point de vue, dit fièrement Eirik. Au sud, vous avez la grande île de Værøya, et au nord, Moskenesøya. Mosken fait à peine un kilomètre de long, on va d'un bout à l'autre en un quart d'heure, si l'on est agile sur la roche. Et là-bas…

Il désigna une grande étendue d'eau tranquille au nord.

― C'est le Moskstraumen.

Drago s'avança, le teint pâle.

― Rien ne bouge, apparemment, dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée.

― Grand-Père vous l'a dit, le kraken ne se montre que rarement, répondit Eirik.

Mais il évitait leur regard, et Asteria fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne leur disait pas ?... Elle tut ses doutes, et laissa son regard voguer sur le maelstrom. La mer était si calme… Comment imaginer qu'à cet endroit, à une profondeur sûrement inimaginable, vivait un monstre gigantesque ? Comment imaginer que des courants contraires luttaient sous la surface, rendant la traversée de ce lieu on ne peut plus dangereuse pour quelqu'un de non averti ?

Alors que le soleil descendait vers l'horizon, ils arpentèrent un peu l'île, croisant quelques sorciers bourrus, entourés de lunettes astronomiques, d'astrolabes et de cartes du ciel. Asteria ne put s'empêcher de regarder leur matériel avec envie. Elle qui était passionnée d'astronomie, mais qui ne la pratiquait que chez elle, elle regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir apporté ses équipements…

Le crépuscule était tombé lorsqu'Eirik la prit un peu à part, sous prétexte de lui montrer une fleur rare qui n'intéressait pas Drago. Penchés vers le sol, Eirik souffla alors :

― Asteria, je dois vous dire… La première lune d'automne est une lune spéciale. Elle attire des forces sombres…

― Eirik, qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez ? l'interrompit-elle sèchement, toujours à voix basse.

― Rien que Daphné ne savait déjà, répondit-il. Elle était parfaitement consciente de l'endroit et de la période à laquelle elle voulait venir. Elle voulait venir ici pour vous. Et vous comprendrez sous peu pourquoi. Il n'y a que sous cette lune que certaines choses se produisent… Que les légendes deviennent réalité…

― Les aurores boréales vous voulez dire ? Je croyais qu'il y en avait presque tout le temps de septembre à mars…

Eirik secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Il ne parlait pas des aurores boréales ? Asteria ne comprenait plus rien, mais elle se promit de rester particulièrement attentive cette nuit-là. Des forces sombres… Un frisson la parcourut et elle se releva.

― Vous n'avez rien à craindre, vous le saurez très vite, dit doucement Eirik en lui pressant l'épaule.

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire qu'elle essaya de rendre convaincant. Drago les rejoignit, et elle tâcha de cacher son anxiété. Il la fixa un peu trop longtemps, elle sut qu'il n'était pas dupe mais il ne dit rien.

― Bien… je vais vous laisser, dit Eirik. La nuit est bientôt tombée, et je vois que d'autres sorciers sont venus pour voir les lumières de la première lune d'automne.

En effet, au cours de l'après-midi, ils avaient entendu au moins quatre nouvelles arrivées de Portoloins, mais Eirik les avait emmenés à un endroit de l'île où les touristes n'allaient jamais, et qui offrait une vue magnifique sur le maelstrom, sur lequel se reflèteraient les aurores.

― Merci beaucoup pour nous avoir guidés toute cette journée, dit chaleureusement Asteria. C'est plus que nous ne pouvions espérer.

Drago acquiesça, un peu plus détendu. L'absence de bestioles infernales sur l'île avait eu raison en partie de sa froideur à l'égard d'Eirik. Il lui serra amicalement la main et Asteria le prit dans ses bras.

― Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir prévenu pour Daphné, murmura-t-elle. Je n'avais aucune idée de sa correspondance avec vous. Elle avait plus de secrets que je ne le pensais.

― Elle ne voulait pas en parler, à cause de vos parents, ils n'auraient jamais accepté. J'ai eu la chance de la connaître dans ses lettres… et de vous connaître aussi.

Il la relâcha et leur adressa un dernier signe de la main avant de redescendre vers le point d'arrivée des Portoloins. Drago resserra la cape de fourrure d'Asteria autour d'elle et l'embrassa.

― Tu me caches quelque chose, dit-il avec un froncement de sourcils soucieux.

― Oui, mais je ne suis même pas sûre de savoir quoi moi-même, répondit-elle, le regard vague.

La nuit était totalement tombée. Isolés sur leur point d'observation, ils n'entendaient que le murmure du vent et le bruit des vagues à la base de l'île. Les autres voyageurs étaient soit vraiment loin d'eux, soit particulièrement silencieux. Les îles de Værøya et de Moskenesøya n'étaient plus que de vagues formes plus sombres au loin, se détachant sur le ciel d'encre. La voûte céleste était d'une telle pureté… Asteria s'était allongée dans l'herbe rase, protégée de l'humidité par sa cape, et ne pouvait détacher son regard des millions d'étoiles qu'elle n'avait jamais vues en Angleterre.

À voix basse, comme si parler tout haut pouvait empêcher les aurores boréales de se montrer, elle décrivit plusieurs constellations à Drago, désignant les lointaines galaxies et les étoiles les plus brillantes.

Le temps passait, mais le ciel restait noir. Asteria s'était assise, les genoux ramenés contre la poitrine, un bras de Drago autour de ses épaules, et elle continuait de fixer le ciel, le coeur battant la chamade. _Les êtres de lumière…_ Ne se montreraient-ils pas, ce soir ? Et s'ils étaient venus pour rien ? Oh bien sûr, ils pourraient revenir la nuit suivante, mais ce ne serait pas pareil. Les paroles d'Eirik retentissaient encore dans son esprit. _Des forces sombres… Il n'y a que sous cette lune que certaines choses se produisent…_

Et ce fut comme si ses pensées avaient été entendues.

Un bruit sourd retentit, un grondement menaçant. Et l'île se mit à trembler.

― Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! s'exclama Drago en se levant d'un bond et la serrant contre lui.

Tâchant de garder son équilibre, Asteria sut d'instinct où son regard devait se porter pour avoir la réponse. Là, au milieu du Moskstraumen, la mer tranquille n'était plus. Il n'y avait aucune vague, non. Il n'y avait tout simplement plus de mer. Juste un abîme noir qui venait de s'ouvrir dans un grondement infernal.

― Par tous les dieux… souffla Drago.

Son teint était si blême qu'elle le distinguait dans l'obscurité.

― Où est mon sac ? s'exclama-t-il.

Mais Asteria le retint fermement par le poignet. Son regard ne pouvait se détacher du maelstrom, du gigantesque tourbillon dont le bruit résonnait dans la nuit noire. Comme hypnotisée, elle fixait cette porte de l'enfer, parfaitement consciente de ce qui se tapissait dans les profondeurs.

― Asteria ! Il y a un kraken au fond de ce tourbillon ! s'écria Drago. « Il ne sort que rarement », tu parles, je savais que ça finirait mal, je le savais…

― Drago, arrête.

Elle-même fut étonnée par son calme. Quelles raisons avait-elle de ne rien craindre ? Pourquoi était-elle certaine qu'ils pouvaient rester là à observer la bête sortir de son antre, au risque qu'elle cherche à tuer tout ce qui se trouverait à portée de ses gigantesques bras ?

 _Ses multiples bras._

― Autant qu'il en faudrait pour capturer toutes les étoiles du ciel, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle resserra sa prise sur le poignet de Drago qui la considérait maintenant avec beaucoup d'inquiétude. Mais il n'avait aucun souci à se faire. Elle avait compris. Elle venait subitement de comprendre pourquoi Daphné avait voulu l'emmener ici. Et elle savait ce qui allait se produire sous peu…

À peine l'eut-elle pensé que le ciel s'embrasa. Sous ses yeux ébahis, les êtres de lumière apparurent. Olaf l'avait dit, si c'était des êtres de lumière qu'elle voulait voir, alors c'était ce qu'elle verrait. Et elle les vit. Les lumières vertes et bleutées inondant le ciel, se reflétant dans la mer. Ces géants guerriers dont la clarté repousserait l'ombre au fond de son antre. Ces protecteurs, dont l'éclat ne faiblissait pas. Ils dansaient dans le ciel, dans une ronde infinie.

La main de Drago se glissa dans la sienne, son regard rivé vers le ciel, tout comme elle. Il semblait à court de mots, les yeux écarquillés face à ce spectacle extraordinaire. Le conte qui avait bercé l'enfance d'Asteria prenait corps devant elle. _Toutes les légendes ont un fond de vérité…_

Plus les lueurs grandissaient dans le ciel, plus le tourbillon faiblissait. Asteria en observait le centre, elle crut voir s'agiter un tentacule, elle crut entendre un vagissement rageur, mais avant que le kraken puisse sortir de son antre, la mer reprit ses droits. Le maelstrom redevint en quelques secondes cette étendue de mer calme, semblable à un lac. Le bruit cessa, il n'y eut bientôt plus que sa propre respiration qui résonna à ses oreilles. Le vent, la mer, tout paraissait si lointain…

Seuls demeuraient les géants de lumière, dont la danse semblait ne plus vouloir finir. Elle crut que jamais ses yeux ne pourraient se repaître de ce spectacle. Que s'ils disparaissaient, elle perdrait la vue, car alors rien au monde ne serait jamais si beau…

Mais la main de Drago dans la sienne la ramena à la réalité. Elle détacha ses yeux du ciel et croisa son regard. C'était elle qu'il regardait, pas le ciel. Elle. Comme si elle était la plus belle chose qui lui eût été donné de voir.

― Je t'aime, dit-il dans un souffle.

Alors Asteria se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa avec toute la force de son amour. Sous ses paupières closes, elle voyait danser les lumières, et tout prenait sens dans son esprit. Voilà pourquoi Daphné avait voulu l'emmener ici, à cette date précise. Pour lui montrer le spectacle de l'ombre vaincue par la lumière, la seule nuit de l'année où le kraken remontait des profondeurs. Pour prouver à la jeune femme perdue qu'elle était trois ans auparavant que les ténèbres ne duraient pas, que le conte n'était pas une simple histoire. Pour lui expliquer ce que l'orphelin avait compris.

Elle ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler, en serrant Drago contre elle. Elle pleura pour Daphné, pour ce spectacle qu'elle ne verrait jamais, mais qu'elle avait voulu offrir à sa petite soeur. Elle pleura pour le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait malgré tout à être là, dans les bras de Drago, une main posée sur son ventre où grandissait leur enfant à naître.

Car elle savait à présent… Et à l'image de l'orphelin, jamais plus elle n'oublierait.

Que les plus profondes ténèbres peuvent être anéanties par la simple lueur vacillante d'un espoir.

 _Que l'on peut trouver le bonheur même dans les moments les plus sombres… Il suffit de se souvenir d'allumer la lumière._

* * *

 **Note de fin : Traduction des phrases en norvégien :**  
*Souviens-toi, elle est enceinte, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit blessée. Ni lui.  
*Ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'y a pas de danger. Tu sais pourquoi Daphné voulait venir ici. Elle savait pour... la bête.  
*C'est une mauvaise idée...  
*Tout ira bien. La première lune d'automne... Tu sais ce que ça signifie.

 **Le Moskstraumen existe réellement (mais sans kraken à l'intérieur hein, enfin je crois...), apparemment c'est très fun de faire du kayak dessus, le danger tout ça tout ça, euh même pour mille euros on ne m'y traînera pas hein... (pour un million j'dis pas). Et puis donc j'ai imaginé que le kraken ne se montre qu'à l'équinoxe d'automne, et que ne supportant pas la lumière, dès que les aurores boréales apparaissent il retourne se cacher parce que merci bien, être agressé comme ça dès qu'on sort de chez soi, c'est vraiment charmant. Et c'est ce phénomène qui a inspiré le conte, qui fait se dérouler la scène en pleine nuit polaire pour le côté dramatique.**

 **L'île de Mosken existe réellement, elle n'est pas habitée, et elle a servi pendant longtemps aux bergers à faire paître leurs moutons pendant l'été, aujourd'hui on va pas se mentir il doit rester trois pauvres brins d'herbe, y a plus grand chose à boulotter pour les pauvres moutons...**

 **Et le fjord couvert d'écume, il existe aussi, en tout cas il existait lors de la prise de vue de Google Earth que j'ai consultée pour l'île de Moskensoya, j'ai cru que c'était une plage, je me suis dit que ça avait l'air drôlement sympa, ce sable blanc et tout... et en zoomant, ah ben non c'est de l'écume, on va éviter d'aller s'allonger dessus hein...**

 **Ah oui, et puis bien sûr, copyright Dumbledore pour la dernière phrase qui m'est venue au moment d'écrire ce dernier paragraphe, parce que je trouve cette phrase magnifique, merci le 3e film pour nous l'avoir offerte !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas, merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à commenter :)  
**


End file.
